


Various Teen Wolf shorts

by elevenoclock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenoclock/pseuds/elevenoclock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says: Teen Wolf short fics/drabbles that I write as the idea comes to me. Each "chapter" will be completely separate from the one before. None of these are beta'ed, all of them were written in under half an hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I have Stiles feels. Lots and lots of Stiles feels. Don't judge me.

Stiles talked to fill up the emptiness.

When his mother died, his father sank into silence and bourbon. He stood at the funeral in his dark suit, emotionless to the outside world, and then went home and closed the door to his (their) bedroom and didn't come out for two days. Stiles spent those two days sitting in the living room, listening to the house shift around.

Before, when his mother had-- before she'd gotten in her car that morning, before she'd made Stiles pancakes for breakfast and kissed him goodbye-- the house had always been full of noise. His mother loved music, and the ancient radio in the kitchen was always playing oldies and jazz and rock 'n roll. His mother would talk and laugh and the house was alive.

But after, the house was quiet.

So Stiles learned to fill the silence with his own voice. He opened his mouth and talked and didn't close it because he knew the silence would surround him again, knew that being loud was the only way to keep the memories at bay.

When Stiles met Derek, he talked even more; let his ADHD take over and lead him from one tangent to another, let his mouth run at will. Because Derek was everything that Stiles tried to avoid, silent and brooding, willing to accept the memories and wallow in them.

At first, Derek hated him for it. Stiles could tell, could feel the glare when he opened his mouth, the anger when the silence that Derek had so carefully constructed was shattered. 

And then one day they're in Stiles' Jeep, and Derek is exhausted (three days of running through the woods, chasing a rogue Omega, and the wounds may be healed but Derek is too tired to drive back to town), and Stiles is singing along to the radio under his breath.

"My mother loved this song," Derek says.

Stiles' mouth closes with a click.

Derek doesn't stop, though. "She used to sing like that, under her breath, whenever she drove. Like she was afraid to let anyone hear her voice. But she could sing, when she didn't think anyone was listening. It was..." He pauses, sighs. "It was beautiful."

For the first time since his mother passed away, Stiles is speechless. He knows it's probably just the exhaustion talking, but he still glances over at Derek, surprised.

"This was my mom's favorite song," he finally says. "Whenever I was sad, or my dad had a bad day at work, she'd turn the radio on and sing until we were singing with her."

"You miss her."

It's not a question, but Stiles nods anyways. "Every second of every day."

The song changes, and the mood is broken. Derek goes back to staring out the window tiredly, and Stiles grips the steering wheel as silence fills the car again. 

When he starts to sing again, Derek doesn't say anything, but Stiles sees him relax and close his eyes.


	2. Saying Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again with the Stiles feels.

Peter takes Stiles' wrist, holds it firmly but not painfully. Stiles knows that if he pulls away now, if he tries to get away, Peter will let him; he's not sure how he knows this, but he doesn't feel threatened. 

"Yes or no, Stiles," Peter says.

And Stiles thinks about Scott and his new abilities. Thinks about being a part of something amazing, something more extraordinary than everyday Beacon Hills High life. Thinks about playing lacrosse and getting the girl. Thinks about weaknesses, and how Scott's have disappeared. Thinks about the bottle of Adderall in his pocket.

"If I say yes," he begins. Pauses. Swallows.

Thinks about Derek, sharp blue eyes looking at him. Thinks about how Derek would respect him more, wouldn't look at him as fragile, as weak, as human. 

A wolf howls in the distance, and Peter's shoulders tense. "Decide," he commands, and his canines extend.

"If I say yes," Stiles repeats, and this time his voice doesn't waiver, "what happens next?"

"If you survive until morning," Peter says, "you come and find me and I teach you how to be more, how to be better."

And Stiles lifts his head, meets Peter's eyes, red-tinted. "Yes," he says.


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia/Stiles

Stiles sleeps with Lydia for the first time when they're fourteen and Lydia has just broken up with Jackson for the third time this year. He's awkward, and neither of them enjoy it as much as Stiles thinks they should, but after he holds Lydia close while she cries softly and tells her that she's beautiful, that Jackson doesn't know what he's missing out on, that she's brilliant and that he will always be there for her.

And after, when Lydia pulls her sundress on awkwardly and wipes the dried tears from her cheeks, she says, "thank you", says, "please, don't tell anyone about this," and Stiles nods and says "of course".

The next week Lydia and Jackson are back together, and Stiles smiles bitterly and keeps his mouth closed and tries not to feel shame or humiliation when Lydia laughs at him with her friends or pretends to forget his name when he talks to her.

Three days before the end of their freshman year, Stiles is fifteen and less awkward (although not by much), and he has a learner's permit and his mom's old jeep sitting in the garage at home, waiting for him. He's dashing out of school to get some quality behind-the-wheel-time with Betty (because she's a proper lady, his future ride is), when he spots the familiar golden-red hair, and shaking shoulders.

This time, when he pulls Lydia into his arms and takes her back to his house (where his dad is thankfully not home until late), he's not fumbling and shaking. He's done his research (he is the KING of research, thank you very much), and this time she cries out his name as they come together, and it's everything he hoped for, everything he dreamed it would be. And he's prepared himself for this, too: Lydia pulling her cardigan on, buttoning her jeans, eyes sad but determined, kissing him on the cheek and saying "thank you" like he did her a favor, and leaving him alone in his room.

When Scott asks him why he's so quiet the next day, Stiles forces a grin and says, "Just trying to figure out how to get a glimpse of Lydia in a swim suit this summer!" and Scott laughs at him and calls him a dork.

The third time they come together (the third time Lydia uses Stiles as an emotional crutch, because he's aware enough now to recognize this for what it really is), Stiles has just spent the day trying to console a broken-hearted Scott after his girlfriend dumped him. They're sixteen now, and Scott is in love and Stiles is just trying to survive the school year, and there are werewolves, what the shit, and Derek Hale is possibly trying to murder them.

He hears the rumors before he even spots Lydia. Jackson dumped her, this time, the rumors say. Through a text message. So when Lydia slides into her seat in Math, looking regal and cold, Stiles just gives her a nod. Something in her eyes breaks for a split second, but then he blinks and she's back together again, looking as though she's smelled something disgusting.

Still, after school, he finds himself in her room, in her queen-sized bed. She's angry this time, angry that she's been thrown aside by Jackson. It's rough, and Stiles lets her take what she needs, pushes her hair behind her ear and tells her the words he knows she wants to hear.

It's what he's good at, he supposes. It's the best he can do. And he'll take what he can get.

(He pointedly ignores the look Derek gives him in his room the next day, the way Derek sniffs in disdain. Scott is too wrapped up in his own emo to notice, but Stiles can tell that Derek knows. He's just thankful that Derek doesn't say anything.)

And then they're going to prom, and Stiles has Lydia on his arm, radiant. They dance, and Stiles forgets for a second that this isn't real, that she's thinking about someone else. He lets himself enjoy the moment, feeling her warm body against his.

For a second, everything is perfect.


End file.
